Un Matin de Noël
by Roxane Sanka Malfoy
Summary: Un matin de Noël comme les autres. Slash. Lemon. Et Guimauve.


**Titre :** Un Matin de Noël.

**Auteuze :** Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi… sauf les gosses !

**Rating :** M.

**Pairing :** Vous le saurez bien assez vite…

**Genre :** Aucun… c'est juste dégoulinant de bons sentiments qui m'ont donné une raison d'écrire un lemon !!

.x**X**x.x**X**x.x**X**x.

**Résumé :** Un matin de Noël comme les autres.

.x**X**x.x**X**x.x**X**x.

Harry grogna et essaya de chasser la main qui passait et repassait dans ses cheveux depuis plusieurs minutes mais comme les précédentes fois, ladites main disparut avant qu'il ne puisse l'attraper. Il soupira de soulagement et se pelotonna un peu plus sous ses couvertures, bien décidé a ce rendormir pour profiter de sa première grâce matinée depuis presque un an. Alors qu'il était sur le point de replonger dans les bras de Morphée, la main revint à l'attaque, passant dans ses cheveux avant d'aller doucement lui tirer l'oreille droite. Il gronda sourdement et un rire clair lui répondit. Le brun se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux, une paupière après l'autre, prudemment pour ne pas s'éblouir.

Assise sur le bord du lit, emmitouflé dans une immense couette blanche, un enfant sur les genoux, la propriétaire de la main lui adressait un sourire pas du tout désolé. Harry se redressa contre la tête de lit et la foudroya du regard pendant que le petit garçon venait se lover contre lui.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?_ bougonna Harry, caressant doucement les cheveux couleur mousse de son filleul.

- _Tout le monde est arrivé. On attend plus que toi pour ouvrir les cadeaux._

Harry écarquilla les yeux et tenta de se dépêtrer de ses couvertures alors que Léo avait du bondir sur sa sœur pour ne pas tomber par terre. Il braqua un regard noir sur son parrain mais ne pu retenir un éclat de rire quand ce dernier s'écroula par terre sans aucune élégance. Le rire de Ava, sa sœur, et un autre plus grave se mêlèrent au sien.

- _Bien. On te laisse te préparer et on dit aux autres que tu arrives._ Lança Ava en quittant la pièce, Léo dans les bras.

Elle s'arrêta sur le palier pour embrasser son parrain sur la joue pour continua son chemin en écoutant son frère imaginer quels cadeaux il allait bien pouvoir trouver sous le sapin. Harry se releva le plus dignement possible, sentant toujours le regard de l'inconnu braqué sur lui. Il fini par se retourner lentement pour faire face à une tête blonde, bien trop séduisante à son goût.

- _Je ne savais pas que tu étais Maître ès 'Vautrages Hors du Lit', Potter._ Railla le blond.

- _Hi-la-rant, Malfoy !_ répliqua Harry, l'œil plus noir que jamais mais un sourire ravis au lèvres.

Il regarda le blond de la tête au pied et constata qu'il portait toujours son uniforme de travail. Un pantalon noir, à pince, soulignant ses jambes. Une veste de costume de la même couleur, et une chemise bordeaux, seule touche de couleur de sa tenue. Malfoy avait plus que jamais l'air d'un aristocrate.

Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, ferma la porte d'un geste élégant du poignet, avant de poser son regard sur Harry. Le brun sentit le frisson habituel parcourir son échine et un sourire heureux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il combla les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de Draco. Il prit le temps de détailler le visage de son amant. Malgré la probable nuit blanche que ce dernier avait passé et sa peau pâle, aucune cerne ne venait gâcher ses traits, bien qu'ils soient légèrement tirés. Harry noua ses bras autour du cou du blond et frôla doucement ses lèvres des siennes. Draco grogna quand il se recula et tenta de rattraper ses lèvres entre ses dents mais Harry fût plus rapide.

- _Tu ne devais pas être en Californie pour la semaine ?_ demanda-t-il.

- _Hum… Je suis sorti de réunion et j'ai tout de suite transplané ici._ Répondit Draco.

Harry fronça les sourcils et regard son poignet par-dessus l'épaule du blond. Sa montre indiquait 7h30.

- _Tu serais donc sortit de réunion vers…_ (il calcula rapidement)… _23H30._ traduit Harry_. Tu me prends pour un Billywig (1) ?_ lâcha Harry.

- _Les californiens aiment bien finir les réunions dans un restaurant._

Un des sourcils de Harry se haussa…

- _D'accord… en boîte._ Abdiqua Draco.

Il secoua la tête devant l'éclair de jalousie qui avait traversé le regard de Harry et attrapa ses lèvres pour le distraire, s'évitant par la même occasion une éventuelle crise de jalousie. Le brun répondit à ce baiser avec ravissement et traîna Draco jusqu'à la deuxième porte de la chambre. Il tâtonna quelques secondes pour ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain et s'y engouffra, tenant le blond par le bout de sa cravate défaite. Il la fit doucement glisser au sol, avant d'envoyer la veste noire la rejoindre. Il s'attaqua ensuite aux boutons de la chemise alors que le regard de Draco ne le quittait pas un seul instant, enflammant toujours plus ses sens. Quand il releva la tête du cou de Draco qu'il venait de marquer d'une marque violette parfaitement circulaire, il ne pu détacher son regard des yeux du blond. La pupille avait presque mangeait tout l'iris, tellement elle était dilatait, et lui provoqua une nouvelle série de frissons. Un sourire carnassier prit place sur les lèvres de Malfoy en voyant que Harry avait plongé dans un autre monde. Il s'occupa à son tour des vêtement de son amant, envoyant dans un coin de la pièce le T-shirt, où s'étalait un distinguait 'Fuck the World' vestige de la période rebelle du brun. Puis il s'attaqua au caleçon d'un orange criard absolument affreux où de tout aussi affreux nains dansaient une danse bizarre ; tendre un bras puis l'autre paume vers le haut, puis paume vers le bas, poser la main droite au niveau du coude gauche avant que la gauche n'aille sur le droit et ainsi de suite ; lui-même vestige du temps où Harry… choisissait lui-même ses vêtement.

Draco fit un pas en arrière pour pouvoir détailler le corps de son amant dans son ensemble. Un visage rond, plus celui d'un enfant mais pas tout à fait celui d'un homme, des lèvres en train d'être tendrement mordillées dans l'attente de la suite. Un cou fin continué par des épaules fortes. Des bras aux muscles fins, un torse totalement imberbe et bien dessiner. Et une fine ligne de poils menait vers un sexe à demi tendu qui ne réclamer que des caresses. Draco posa main droite sur la tempe d'Harry avant de glisser vers une pommette haute, une bouche charnue. Il laissa Harry mordiller et faire courir sa langue sur son index en une invitation silencieuse pendant quelques secondes. Il retraça le cou, l'arrondi d'une épaule puis revint vers les clavicules. Il accorda une attention particulière au petit morceau de peau qui formait un creux, sachant Harry particulièrement sensible à cet endroit précis. Un gémissement étouffé le récompensa, l'encourageant par là même à continuer son exploration.

Cette fois, sa deuxième main se mêla à la redécouverte de ce corps totalement offert, et elles allèrent tous deux titiller des tétons déjà durs. Ses paumes glissèrent ensuite sur le ventre qui se contracta automatiquement, descendant inexorablement vers le sexe d'Harry qui ne cessait de se gonfler.

Harry était aux anges. Lui qui au départ avait voulu profiter de son amant se laissait emporter par la vague de sensations que Draco faisait naître en lui avec délice. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de frustration quand les mains dévièrent vers ses hanches au lieu de continuer leur agréable descente. Gémissement qui se mua en ne sorte de ronronnement quand Draco fit crisser ses ongles aux creux de ses reins. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et se cambra, permettant au blond de venir jouer avec le creux de ses clavicules, le rendant un peu plus désireux à chaque second.

- _Draco…_ croasa Harry alors que Draco appuyait un peu plus ses ongles.

- _Hum..?_ répondit ce dernier en remontant son visage pour être au niveau de celui du brun.

- _S'il te plaît…_

Un sourire vainqueur apparut sur les lèvres pâles et il se laissa tomber à genoux après avoir envoyé son pantalon et sa chemise rejoindre le caleçon d'Harry dans un coin. Il lécha le pli de l'aine et souffla dessus, accentuant toujours un peu plus les frissons qui parcouraient le corps d'Harry. Il décida ensuite d'arrêter de faire languir son amant, pas par bonté d'âme mais parce que lui aussi mourrait d'envie de lui faire l'amour, surtout après un mois d'éloignement. Il fit glisser sa bouche le long de la hampe tendue vers lui et resserra ses lèvres dessus, arrachant une sorte de feulement satisfait au brun. Aussitôt, deux mains vinrent se perdre dans sa chevelure et lui imposèrent un rythme soutenu. Il laissa Harry le guider alors que lui-même entamait une rapide préparation du jeune homme. Alors qu'il avait cru que Harry allait jouir une première fois dans sa bouche et il fut repoussé au sol, son boxer vola au loin, avant qu'Harry ne s'installe sur ses cuisses. Le brun lui adressa un regard langoureux avant de lui tourner le dos et de s'empaler lui-même sur le sexe de Draco, les main poser à coté des genoux du blond pour se soutenir. Draco accrocha fermement ses mains aux hanches de Harry et l'aida à se mouvoir, plutôt violement jugea-t-il après coup.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes avant que Draco n'oblige Harry à se retourner pour lui faire face. Le brun lui adressa un sourire aguicheur que Draco fit disparaître en se saisissant de son sexe. Il ne lui fallut que quelques allés et venus pour que Harry jouisse en se cambrant.

Draco ne le quitta pas des yeux une seule seconde et se libéra avec un râle de satisfaction.

Harry qui s'était laissé tomber sur lui se redressa légèrement sur ses coudes et l'effleura ses lèvres des siennes avec un sourire radieux.

- _Joyeux Noël…_ murmura-t-il.

- _J'aurai dit 'Bon Noël', moi…_ Remarqua Draco.

Harry secoua la tête en rigolant et se releva dans bond souple avant d'aller se glisser sous la douche, n'ayant pas oublié qu'au salon, tout le monde les attendait.

.x**X**x.x**X**x.x**X**x.

Harry attrapa discrètement la main de Draco quand ils descendaient et la serra tendrement pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il était heureux qu'il ait pu venir aujourd'hui.

Dans le grand salon de la maison Zabini-Nott, c'est eux qui avaient du organiser le réveillon cette année là, tous les amis d'Harry étaient réunis. Ron étaient prés de l'arbre de Noël essayant d'empêcher Léo (son fils), Ondya (la fille de Pansy et Seamus) d'approcher les cadeaux qui trônaient fièrement dessous l'arbre. Hermione regardait son mari en rigolant, Ava blottit dans ses bras.

Un sourire serein se peignit sur les lèvres de Harry et Draco et ils pénétrèrent dans le salon, attirant l'attention de Blaise.

- _Enfin ! On a failli attendre !_ s'exclama-t-il.

Harry et Draco lui adressèrent un sourire d'excuse, pas sincère du tout, mais ils étaient heureux alors qu'ils allaient s'installer à coté de leurs amis.

.x**X**x.x**X**x.x**X**x.

**Note de l'Auteuze :** Un petit cadeau de Moi à Vous !! C'est pas grand-chose mais j'espère que ça va vous plaire… Et puis après tout c'est un Miracle de Noël, ça faisait six mois que je n'étais pas arrivé à écrire quoi que se soit (à part 'Se Libérer' mais elle compte pas elle, j'ai déjà tout le plan…) !!

Bisoux à tous et _**B**__onnes __**F**__êtes_ de fin d'année !!

**PS:** Un 'Billywig' est un insecte magique natif d'Australie long d'un peu plus d'un centimètre et de couleur bleu saphir étincelante. La piqûre du Billywig provoque le tournis suivi d'un état de lévitation. Pour cette raison, les sorciers australiens ont longtemps cherché à se faire piquer pour ressentir ces sensations. Les dards séchés de Billywigs sont utilisés comme ingrédients pour les potions. (**cf**. l'Encyclopédie d'Harry Potter)


End file.
